


The Black Tower

by Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Captivity, Collars, Dry Orgasm, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Modern Royalty, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Kihyun has always found his job to be rather dull. Interrogating prisoners got repetitive after a while.But a new prisoner at the maximum security prison he works in intrigues and catches his eye, and can’t help but want to claim him.





	The Black Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I bring to you some shameless self indulgent garbage ✌️ to be honest this was sitting in my drafts for quite some time. So I had to do some heavy editing before I was ready to post it.   
> But I hope you enjoy this lol

So boring. It's so hard to be a Lord's son. Especially if you yourself are in charge of something utterly ridiculous. Same goes for a certain blonde male. He was in charge of Punishment for the prisoners taken to the dungeons for the Lee noble family. He was far from home and stationed in this place to prove a point to his father who believed he was weak. 

To take care of and deal with the same old, ugly, decrepit, hopeless criminals over and over. Thieves. Vandals. Rapists, it did not matter who. They all disgusted him. 

Kihyun sighed hopelessly as another file was dropped onto his desk at the prison guard house where he spent most of his time. He looked up at his partner, a pink haired male named Minhyuk. He wore a colorful pink and white Police uniform today, and had his hair up in an attractive messy wave. Pink lined his eyes and his lips.

“Another one 'Ki,” he says. “They are bringing him by pretty soon.”

“What's this one in for?” He asks in boredom. “Thievery? Trespassing?”

“Murder.”

His eyes widen and he nearly chokes on his saliva. This was not usually what he dealt with..!

“W-wha?! Murder? Who is this this guy and who did he kill?”

“Take a look. I did not get the chance to myself yet.”

He frowned and flipped open the folder, only to feel his heart drop to his stomach. There was a picture attached to the report. One he was not expecting to see. A young, angry, but beautiful boy with cherry pink hair in his face and stunning ice blue eyes. He could see fire and determination written on his features. 

“Middle son to the Lee household. Accused and charged with the murder of a forty five year old thief. Claims self defense but no solid evidence of statement found...”

What a pity he thought. Such a young heart already stained with misdoings of the worst kind. Why did he do it? What was his motive?

“Kihyun? What are you thinking..? You have a weird look on your face?”

Kihyun pushed one of his blonde hairs away and leaned on the table. 

“I kind of feel... Bad for this boy, he's too young to have done such a thing but I can't help him out.”

“Well yeah, he was already put before a high council. Since he's of noble blood, like you, he'll most likely be put in the black tower. His father and mother have already given us permission to do whatever we wanted to to him.”

And there was no way to escape the black tower. Sure, it was a large and spacious place with a good bed and facilities, but the bad thing about that place was the crippling loneliness one felt while here. You weren't allowed visits except by guards, and even then visits were rare. The tower was effective because of its ability to completely drive someone mad. Maybe even insane.

“And I'm to be in charge of him?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk agrees and places his sword against the wall. “You'll be the punisher for this one. Do him in as you see fit.”

Kihyun did not want to admit it, but even though Hoseok was so young he felt also a pang of disgust. How could this boy do such a thing?

“I have a few ideas in mind,” he sighs. “Ones that I think he'll definitely respond to. I'll go change into my outfit then...”

The blonde stood up and walked to his temporary room to adorn his usual torture outfit. A sleek black pair of leather pants that contoured his long pretty legs, and a plain mesh shirt to show off his thin yet lean body. He puts a black spiked choker around his neck and paints his lips red and his eyes black. He went out and got his approval from Minhyuk. He was known for being stunningly breathtaking aside from also being incredibly ruthless. 

“You look good today,” Minhyuk says. “As intimidating as ever.”

They were both alerted to the knocking at the door. 

“Please enter,” he says. Another guard comes in, one he is familiar with as well. “Hyunwoo. What is it?”

Hyunwoo salutes and takes off his gun holster. He's donned in an all black officer outfit and white gloves. 

“The new prisoner known as Lee Hoseok has been escorted safely to the Black tower. He is to be punished without remorse as soon as possible. And I'll take over your position for now.”

Kihyun felt butterflies in his stomach. This was it then. His chance to get some answers out of the boy. 

“Understood. I'll go up right away. Thanks Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun said good bye to Minhyuk before leaving the guard house. It was just across from the house, the Tower. It was built at an angle so it leaned over the cold dark ocean just below. The entrance started from the ground and went up as a dark and musty staircase for about two hundred feet diagonally before coming to the one cell itself. The reason it was built over the ocean was to discourage jumpers in case of any sort of escape. 

The blonde stretched his shoulders and put on his best intimidation face before heading into the main tower entrance, where another guard sat at a desk. A dimmed yellow bulb sat on the wall behind him and created a soft glow.

“Hello Hyungwon,” Kihyun says. “I'm here to... 'Punish' the prisoner.”

The other blonde male smiles up at him and nodded. 

“Ah yes the Lee Boy,” he says with glee. “By all means go on ahead. Although I don't think regular tactics will work on this one.”

Kihyun tilted his head and looked through the archway leading up the dark tower. He could see the heavy iron door with light shining through the cracks. 

“Why? What's so special about him just because he's a noble?”

Hyungwon grinned and leaned back in his chair to prop his feet on the desk. 

“I hear he's a masochist. He enjoys pain in small increments. Plus he's gorgeous and has a sexy and muscular body so mutilation and burning would be such a waste of lovely skin. So my thoughts are, use some S&M maybe..? Give him something to look forward to in return for answers.”

Kihyun scoffs and stared at Hyungwon incredulously. Was he freaking serious?

“Are you kidding me? Pervert Hyungwon... You want me to reward him for killing that man?”

“Not reward,” Hyungwon says. “Control and Humiliate. Train him, Kihyun. Make him a cute little pet who'll listen to whatever you say and do whatever you want.”

The way he said it actually proved a point... Kihyun was the toughest interrogator in this sector and he was always successful in getting information. Once people were in his control he could do whatever he wanted and his family can't say anything. That's how it was in this place. 

“Even so, how do you suggest I do it? I only have regular torture tools with me. There's no other thing I have with me that will work like that.”

Hyungwon smiles and sits back the right way before opening a drawer in the desk and pulling out a sleek metal box. He also had some fluffy red handcuffs as well, handing them over.

“Actually I was hoping for a chance to break these in,” he cackles. “It's an S&M kit, I designed it myself. I think you'll find it incredibly useful.”

Kihyun didn't open the box but he took it anyways, and gave Hyungwon a weirded out look. 

“Why the fuck did you... You know what, never mind. I'll... I'll think about it. Thanks I guess...”

Hyungwon smirked and waved as he started the walk up the steps.

“Happy interrogating!”

He felt a tiny bit nervous as he approached the metal door, clutching Hyungwon's present tightly before unlocking and pushing the door open, and locking it behind him. As a precaution he pats his pockets to make sure he had his handcuffs and then looked around. Inside the cell was, as expected, quiet and dark. But it was warm and spacious with a soft carpet of purple underfoot. His eyes adjusted to the low light from the only candle in the room in a candle holder on the wall and he looked around. 

The Lee boy was sitting on a lavish satiny red bed on a wrought iron frame and facing away from him, staring at the wall probably. He wore the traditional captive wear of a high status person, a simple black silk robe with a red tie on the waist. And the usual mark of the prisoner, a black x tattoo, was branded on his ankle.

“Oi, jail bait,” Kihyun barked. “I think it's time you gave me some answers.”

“So. You're my jailer huh?” The boy says, his voice soft and husky with a pronounced lisp. “Fat lot of good it's gonna do; I ain't saying nothing to someone like you.”

Kihyun felt his eyebrow twitch a little bit in annoyance. Hyungwon didn't exactly tell him how feisty he was. This was sure to be a challenge. And his voice was deeper than what he would have expected from his face.

“You have quite the tongue on you Lee,” Kihyun growled and gripped the case tighter. “Especially to me, the next heir of the Highest family in the sector. Most of all above yours. Perhaps you should show your new torture buddy some respect.”

Hoseok sighed and turned to face him, his face angry but collected. Kihyun liked that for some reason. He liked to see the anger in his victim's eyes die before his own, it made him feel powerful. And he liked to feel powerful.

“It doesn't matter if you're higher than me,” he snaps. “I know I was right in killing that lousy excuse for a thief for what he did. And no amount of torture you inflict upon me will make me talk. I know how you people operate, and quite frankly it's laughable.”

So it was true, he realizes. Hoseok must have some sort of experience with traditional torture methods and learned to ignore them. Perhaps Hyungwon was right in giving him this present. Kihyun smirks and it catches Hoseok off guard. He was expecting a bark of silence, or a murderous glare and a beating with a baton. But a smirk?

“Well then pretty boy,” he says and walks closer to him. “I don't think I will torture you today. At least, not in the traditional way. I happen to be very special you see... A friend of mine told me you know how to get past what we normally do. So I came prepared.”

Hoseok tsked and stands up defensively. 

“What do you mean, prepared?”

“You're about to find out darling.”

With the case dropped to the carpet Kihyun quickly pushed Hoseok back against the bed and straddled him to hold him down. Hoseok may have been feisty, but Kihyun could feel little resistance despite him trying his best to push him off. He wasn't that strong, something he could definitely use to his advantage. He thought Minhyuk said he was muscular? Perhaps he was under some sort of tranquilizer.

“Get the hell off of me you bastard!” Hoseok screamed and tried to thrash himself around. “Wait until my father hears about this!”

“Trust me honey,” Kihyun suddenly purrs in a soft voice and takes Hoseok by even further surprise. “I think your dad already gave me consent for whatever I did to you. No need to worry about that. Now for your punishment, I have some special stuff in store for you...”

As Hoseok goes quiet with shock Kihyun takes this time to pull out the handcuffs and attaches Hoseok to the metal frame of his bed. Kihyun smirked as he has him completely immobilized and sits up on his hind legs. He looks with pride down at the prisoner, now shaking with terror. 

This was not what Kihyun was expecting! He was expecting this to be the usual torture for info thing. Now... Now he was actually excited... It's been a long long time since he did anything like this to anyone. Now, he can feel himself getting weird, feeling the shape of Hoseok's thighs beneath him as they touched and feeling the small movements of his struggling through their clothes.

“What... What are you doing..?” Hoseok whispers as Kihyun puts the case by his leg and opens it. “Wh-what is that stuff? Are you..?”

“Shhshshsh,” Kihyun hushed him and lets his eyes wander over the things in the case. “I don't think you'll be experiencing any pain from here on out. It would be a shame to mar such a lovely body, so I'll keep it light as I can. But it'll probably be enough to make you squeal and cry your heart out as you tell me what I want to know. But all in good time.”

Kihyun feels himself shiver as he sees many different S&M items inside; A small leather crop, some rope for shibari tying, a mouth gag, this cute little black collar with a bell and a chain for tugging, a blindfold, some erotic gel, and more importantly, an array of sized plugs and toys meant to drive anyone crazy. Hyungwon was fucking nuts, and he thanked the gods that he was.

Hoseok finally realizes what Kihyun is planning and he tried once more to get away. 

“No..! I'm not going to give into you, you sick freak!” He cried weakly despite his situation. Kihyun smiles wider and leans in to firstly run his nails over Hoseok's cheek, then pinched his leg. “Ouch! Stop it please! Just- Mph!” 

Before Hoseok could say any more he slips the gag into his mouth to silence him.

“Sorry love but, I hold the control here. You just be obedient to your new master, do you understand me? From now on, you belong to me. No one else can hear you or see you, I have complete and utter dominance here. Unless... You give me what I want, and I'll promise to reward you.”

Hoseok shuddered as Kihyun started to undo the tie of his clothes and gasped as he feels a hand snaking over his stomach almost teasingly to make him feel hot and helpless. Unwillingly he moans softly as an unusually gentle hand caressed his now bare stomach, the fingers cold and chilling his heated skin. What muscles he had there trembled and Kihyun couldn’t help but lick his lips.

At the noise Kihyun grinned maniacally and pushed more of the robe open to reveal more of Hoseok's almost flawless figure. There was just one problem: There was a long thin scar he saw running from the inside of Hoseok's left leg in a diagonal strike all the way to his chest where it ends on a cute pink nipple. And it looked very recently healed. Frowning he ran his fingers against it and felt Hoseok flinch. 

“Oh dear,” he says. “It looks like someone already got their hands on my new pet hm? Does it hurt when I touch it? Or is it just really sensitive?”

Hoseok only chokes out a muffled cry as Kihyun carefully licks the scar along the entire length of it and sucked on his chest. His tongue swirled over the hardened nub and Hoseok moans again, not used to being touched in such a way. He was used to being hurt, tortured and beaten. Used to being ridiculed and shamed for being who he was. He wasn't used to feeling such... Warm and unusual feelings. Kihyun's tongue was so hot and it made him feel so...  _ Amazing _ . He didn't hurt anymore and he wanted to keep feeling amazing.

“Hnnnn!” He suddenly arches as Kihyun pulls back his underwear then spread his legs to reveal how excited and hard he had gotten just from a little bit of nipple play. His length was dripping precum and splayed against his stomach erotically.

“What's this?” Kihyun says in pleased approval. “Are you starting to feel good?”

Unable to resist the feelings Hoseok nodded helplessly, his saliva dripping from his mouth from around the gag. Kihyun scooted back to kneel between Hoseok's legs. He hums and rubs Hoseok's thighs and stares at his dripping wet length with satisfaction. This boy really did have a beautiful body and he never before felt such temptation to ravage and control anyone like this before. He can feel his mouth aching and leans down further, his eyes literally sparkling with clear intent.

“Good boy,” he coos and gently trails his finger along the veiny underside of Hoseok's length before rubbing at the slit to make more pre bead down the side. His response was a loud moan and whimpers, his hips shaking. “Now I am going to start asking questions and I want you to answer with a nod for yes, and a shake for no. If you answer well I will make you feel amazing. If you admit to something I do not like, I will punish you. Do you understand, darling?”

Hoseok whines and nods his head weakly. Kihyun reached into the case and found a good starter toy. A thin plastic stick with beads all along its entirety. Each bead increased in size from small to large and ended at the end with a ring for a finger to grab. With the gel he wets it and teased it along a cute thigh. 

“Now. Is it true you killed that thief?”

A nod, because it is true. Kihyun smiles and brushes some of the gel in the container onto a very pink and trembling entrance with his finger. The cold gel makes Hoseok jump in response and gasp roughly. 

“Good answer. Next...  Was it really self defense?”

Once more, Hoseok answers yes, and Kihyun responds by rubbing the first small bead to his entrance and pushed it inside. Hoseok's body sucks it in like nothing and he whimpered in pleasure. It was such a lewd and sinful sight he couldn't help but to smile to himself. 

“Did you kill him because you simply wanted to?”

This time he shakes his head no, and for some reason Kihyun believes him and adds another slightly larger bead with a wet sucking noise that turns him on more. By now any and all resistance has turned into desperate need.

“Do you feel that you were right in killing him?”

Hoseok nods his head, but that wasn't what Kihyun wanted to hear. Hoseok was admitting to not feeling remorse for killing and that didn't settle well. He frowns and pulls back a bead a little bit before digging his nails into Hoseok's thigh. His captive whimpered again this time in slight pain and also slight pleasure. This punishment was light. But he grasps the leather crop and keeps it in view of his captive.

“That's too bad,” he sighed and wiggled the smallest bead inside him only a little bit. “I was hoping you had learned a thing or two... Now let's continue shall we? Choose your answers carefully.”

Hoseok whines and tugs at the cuffs on his wrists, trying to make the bead go in him again because it felt  _ so good _ . He was flying, drunk with desire and the eagerness to make his jailer happy. 

“Are you going to repent against your misdeeds and continue along a better path?”

An eager nod and Kihyun pushes the wet bead back in, making Hoseok keen with delight and soft moans. This continued for a few more questions, and the last bead was inside Hoseok fully, his hole stretched and wet. By now, Kihyun was brave enough to kiss at the scratch marks he left on Hoseok's skin and give some comfort to the delightedly suffering boy. 

“One last question, and I will give you your reward,” he breathes and gently thrusts the beads in and out of Hoseok. “Are you going to promise to be my toy... Forever and ever?”

This question confuses Hoseok, because he thought it was going to be an interrogation question again. But is Kihyun really willing to go this far? Unsure he wiggled his fingers and his hips, moaning as he feels the beads moving inside of him so good and he finally nods. If this was what he had to go through then he was okay with it. Normal torture would not do anything. But this time was different and he didn't want to stop just yet. 

“Excellent,” he laughs against Hoseok's leg. “I think you have more than proven yourself. Are you ready for the final test?”

Hoseok whines in what he hopes as agreement, and thankfully Kihyun knew it. Next thing he knew the gag was taken from his mouth so he could breathe a lot better again, but the blindfold is kept on. 

“P-please,” Hoseok gasps as he feels Kihyun slowly pull the beads out of him with slow and audible suctioning sounds. “I need to... Need to... Hnn!”

He jerked as Kihyun's mouth suctioned itself to his thigh, his tongue teasing and kissing just next to his hole. And as the last bead is pulled from him and he is left empty the cuffs are pulled off of the bed frame before put back on him so he could move his arms but not very well. Kihyun pulls him up and onto all fours where he unzipped his pants and let his own hard and leaking length free from it's confines. 

“Open your mouth Hoseokkie,” he rasped out roughly. “Time to put your loyalty to the true test.”

Hoseok obeyed and gasps as Kihyun’s thick hot length was pushed inside his mouth. He whines as the musky taste invades his mouth and the precum smears all over his tongue. In turn he groans quietly as he tugs on the strands of Hoseok's hair, the pleasure almost too great to handle. His mouth was so hot and wet it was like he was melting right off. He fucks his throat in a slow rhythm and kept a hold of Hoseok's head, he reached down to tease pink and eager nipples, flicking and pinching them to make him feel even more overwhelmed than he was. 

A minute goes by and he sighs raggedly as his release comes closer but he doesn't quite want to come just yet. 

It seemed Hoseok wasn't ready yet either. Around Kihyun’s heated flesh he made a vibrating purr that caused Kihyun to involuntarily buck his hips forward and push deeper down his throat. Hoseok pulls back and let's Kihyun slip out of his mouth so he could cough and gain back his breath.

“Sorry kitten,” He whispered and wipes Hoseok's tears away. “I got carried away. Now, lie down and spread your legs so I can reward you...”

The other swallows fearfully but does as he is told, trying his best to keep his legs open. Kihyun sighs and reaches back into the box for the collar and a cute little toy he eyed earlier. A medium sized pink vibrator with small nubs all up and down its sides and a switch with three settings. Hoseok's eyes go wide at the sight and he dares not move away. Kihyun puts more gel onto the toy before nudging at Hoseok's entrance right after putting on the collar. It looks so cute against his pinkish red skin. 

“Do you want it pet?” he asks in a dark aroused voice. “Shall I satisfy your hunger to have something inside of you?”

A whimper and soft murmurs of 'yes' and 'please' leave Hoseok's mouth. Kihyun licked his lips before pushing it deep inside and wiggling it around to let Hoseok adjust. 

“Ah!” 

Hoseok's voice is high as it stretches him even further. It is a tiny bit painful and weird, but due to the earlier prep he received it was bearable. 

“How is it? Is it good now?”

With a bite to his knuckles Hoseok nods. True the pain was ebbing away now the more Kihyun moves the toy around. 

“Mmm... What.... What are you.... Doing to m-me?” He cries softly but it's full of lust and desire. “Why am I so… happy? R-responding.... L-like this..?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Kihyun whispers and leans over him so their faces are only inches apart. “I've taken away all of your reasons to push me away... You're my new kitten now. And it's best we keep it this way, all right?”

Hoseok flinches and moans raggedly as the toy is pushed to its limit inside of him and is only visible by the end with the switch. 

“O-okay,” he finally agrees and stares teary eyed up at Kihyun. “I'm yours now...”

“Good boy,” Kihyun purred and tilts Hoseok's head up. “Now, open your mouth for me? Let me see that tongue of yours.”

Hoseok didn't complain and sticks his tongue out with his mouth open and feels winded as Kihyun smothers him in a hot wet open mouthed tongue battle, tasting himself. It's such a naughty feeling and it made his toes curl against his covers. Kihyun sucked and swirled his tongue with precise speed and starts to move the toy in and out to make Hoseok mewl and purr like a cat in heat.

“Unnnnn... Mmm!” 

It's not long before Kihyun starts to feel a tad frustrated and pulls back. Hoseok's eyes are glassy and he's breathing heavier than normal. The cuffs keep him from moving his arms as he wished but there was no more reason to hold him back. He takes them off and gives a new wish to his kitten. 

“Touch me,” he whispers. “Make me ready for you and I'll let you go for today.”

Hoseok whimpered as the toy moves some more and reaches between them to grab a hold of his master at his base, starting to stroke him slowly then a little bit faster. Kihyun groans quietly, the feeling of being touched like this sending him high into the clouds. 

“Mmm that's it love,” he growls. “Keep going just like that... I'm gonna turn this on now okay? Try not to... Ah, come too fast...”

A sudden wave of ecstasy hits Hoseok hard as the toy inside him started to rumble only a little but it was enough to make his eyes cross and a drawn out scream leave his lips. He found himself angling his hips to meet with Kihyun's movements while trying to hold back his orgasm. Kihyun relished in the sweet and tortured noises he was hearing and moves the toy faster. What he can't believe though are the words leaving Hoseok's mouth.

“Ah! Ah... Ahnnhahhh..! Master..! Please, more... It feels so good... Push it inside me more!”

“Ooohh, what a naughty little kitten aren't you,” he giggled and switched to the second setting and caused even stronger ripples of electricity through Hoseok. “That's really good... Looks like you're nice and trained already. Now come on, it’s time for the main event...”

Hoseok is in tears from the sensations and tries his best to make Kihyun feel good too, keeping his mouth open so Kihyun could delve his tongue inside for sweet and rough kisses. The blonde male gasps as he feels closer and closer to coming and pulls the toy out and slams it back in hard, making Hoseok cry out louder before finally pulling the toy out and pushing Hoseok onto his back against the bed. 

    Kihyun only takes a second to adjust and pressed his aching length teasingly to the fluttering entrance before delving in deep to his hilt. Hoseok lets out a strained cry of ecstasy, his body spamming as a dry orgasm chokes the breath from his lungs. He all but begs Kihyun to finally let him come. 

    The sex is ruthless. This is still a punishment after all. Kihyun is not gentle and roughly fucks Hoseok into the sheets. The cell is a mess of noises, moans and the heavy noise skin on skin as well as curses and hissed sighs. Somewhere in between Kihyun wraps his fingers around Hoseok’s leaking length, squeezing and delaying his second orgasm in time with his thrusts. Kihyun bites and sucks countless marks into Hoseok’s skin. All over his neck, his chest, his stomach. The indents of his rough grasp on milky white legs leaves small purple bruises  

His own release comes closer and closer, and finally he stills inside before letting Hoseok go and stroking him so he could finish himself. Furiously he gasped and groans as he splashed his semen all over Kihyun’s stomach and a little on his own. Hoseok hyperventilates as the warm liquid stains his skin and the buzzing in his body was focused in one spot. 

“Nhnnnn... Master... Want you to... Come... Want you to come... Please..!”

Kihyun smiled and makes Hoseok cry again by rubbing him back to full hardness, not letting him rest. Hoseok is a mess now, his hole abused and overstimulated but his face is blissfully wrecked. His eyes have rolled back as far as humanly possible and lewd whimpers replace his unsteady speech. 

   “G-gonna come ah-again,” he moans out, gasping as stuttering as Kihyun ruthlessly fucks him deeper and deeper until finally he reaches that long awaited place of bliss.

“Go ahead and come again baby,” Kihyun whispered. “I think I've gotten what I need from you now...”

Hoseok's body is so tightly wound up his next orgasm is like a horse running him over, his hips jerking as he ejaculates with a loud scream of enraptured release. The sticky white fluids splash everywhere, on his stomach, his chest, even a little on Kihyun's hand. It’s certainly more than the last time, and far more violent. Kihyun watches with fascination as his body shakes and his eyes are crossed as his aftershocks hit him soon after. Such an alluring and tempting sight, but he remembers he was here to punish him. He might have gotten carried away but at least he got what he needed. 

He gives a few more lazy but hard thrusts before pulling out to come onto Hoseok’s thighs, and it leaves his hole quivering, open and empty. 

   “So pretty. You were such a good boy for me baby.”

    After a second he calms Hoseok down with gentle kisses to his forehead and chest. He is still delirious but slowly comes down from the orgasmic high. Kihyun notes that he is dozing off and smiles down at his kitten, touching the scar, a reminder of the boy's seemingly tragic and forgettable past.

“That was quite an interesting interrogation,” he says. “Perhaps my pet would like to get washed up?”

“Mm hmm,” Hoseok moans tiredly though he looks too exhausted to move. Perhaps it was best to leave him like this, he would get up eventually. As for now, Kihyun knew his job here was done and done. He wipes himself off with a nearby towel and does the same for Hoseok before he pulls his pants back on. Then he leans forward and pecks at Hoseok's panting lips and cleans between his legs gently. 

“I'm glad you cooperated with me. This could have turned out... Badly. I'll come by in a few days all right?” Hoseok nods again and looks up at Kihyun sleepily. “This is going to be your life from now on. You're mine, and no one else can even so much as look at you unless they have my permission. “

The warm fluttery feelings blooming to life in Hoseok's chest were unbeknownst to him, the beginning of something beautiful. He's always heard horrible things said to him, things that caused his barriers to raise and his personality to sour. That's why he had problems with people. And that's why he did something like this to get away from that horrible place that he used to call his home. 

But being here, despite being a prisoner. It was the first time he was ever treated with any sort of kindness or consideration. Kihyun was giving him a chance, whereas any other torturer would have probably hurt him even more. There was just one more thing he hadn't told his new companion. As Kihyun is getting ready to leave, Hoseok grabs his arm and pulls him back onto the bed.

“Wait! I... I have something to tell you. Something about... About the murder.”

Kihyun had completely forgotten to ask one of the more important questions he was here to know. He had gotten so caught up in getting Hoseok to submit to him that he lost track of himself. 

“Tell me. Now.”

Hoseok gulped at the newly rekindled fire in his eyes and looks down meekly, playing with the collar on his neck.

“Um... I... I killed that man because he did something to me that.... That hurt me in more ways that I could imagine. That man I killed.... He killed my mother.”

All the blood drained from Kihyun's face and he couldn't breathe. He wasn't told about this... 

“What...? But your mother is alive and-”

“She is not my real mother,” Hoseok says to cut him off. “That woman is only my step mother. My father had an affair a long time ago, and that's where I came from. My brothers don't know but they hate me just because father does. I'm just an outcast to them, a nobody. Father calls me a mistake, saying I should have never been... Been born. My real mother was just a villager from the castle town, and that thief was her ex husband. Because of me, he killed her, and then he tried to kill me as well.  I'm glad I did it. Now I don't have to be tormented by my so called father and my brothers anymore. You're the only one I will ever need now.”

The blonde is by now, furious. None of this was his fault. He was just a poor lost soul born to an ungrateful family. It made him so mad...  Now he wanted to take back everything bad he thought about this boy and aimed all of his renewed anger at his family instead.

“Hoseok,” he says with renewed fury but it was not directed at him now. “I'll be back tomorrow okay, kitten? I have more business to attend to. Try to behave as best as you can, and accept Hyungwon's help when he comes in here.”

Hoseok's eyes are still sad but he's also confused. 

“Tomorrow? I thought you weren't coming back for a few days?”

Kihyun shakes his head and leans in to pet the spot just behind Hoseok's ear and kiss at his sad eyes. 

“Since you told me all of this, I may have more reason to come visit you. Okay?”

Unsure but with a newly found sense of trust for Kihyun, he nods. 

“Um... Okay... I'll wait for you to come back... Thank you... So so much. You gave me a second chance when no one else would.”

Kihyun smiles and caressed Hoseok's cheek before kissing at his highly addictive lips. 

“Of course baby,” he whispers and stands up tall. “Where would you be without me?”

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! And if you want a continuation please tell me! And if you have twitter plz follow me at @wonjinaus I always follow back!


End file.
